


[Cover] Gimme Shelter

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: *INSERT MAJOR FANBI MOMENT*THE VERY FIRST WORK OF SWDYCM_J THAT I'VE READ AND I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL THAT SURFING EXISTS—so thanks ISF and also thanks to Billabong. xDThe author is tagged as always, show them your love by reading and commenting in their works—and give them kudos. Thank you!





	[Cover] Gimme Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578941) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



[](https://imgur.com/aYjKrpa)


End file.
